A Game of Kings
by ReisDular
Summary: It's been several years since Sarah saved Toby from the Labyrinth. Or has it? Someone or something has attacked the Goblin Kingdom and brought Sarah back to the Realm of the Fey. Now Sarah must decide between going home and helping to save the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I neither have nor claim any affiliation with the Jim Henson company or Lucas films. All characters are property to their original creators.

A Game of Kings

Chapter 1

The sand colored stones of the Labyrinth shook as though the earth beneath them had rent. The outer wall of the labyrinth, where the most powerful of the Labyrinth's magic was concentrated to keep out unwanted guests, held fast against the trembling of the earth, but the ground beneath the hedge maze, the innermost part of the Labyrinth itself, split and swallowed up row after row of hedges. Hobgoblins ran out of their burrows in fright. In the catacombs beneath the labyrinth the 'False Alarms' cried out in agony as the earth came down atop them. All across the Labyrinth the inhabitants cried out in terror to their king at the labyrinth's heart.

Jareth, the Goblin King, stood at the top of his castle. His brow was furrowed in concentration even as his mouth twisted into an enraged snarl. His arms were flung out toward the Labyrinth. The average goblin watching him saw nothing, but magic cloaked his lithe and imposing form. It rolled from him in thick waves of power that kept the roomful of goblins standing several paces back from him.

"Is it the rock callers?" one goblin chattered in horror.

"Dey got into deh city?" Another, slower, one asked.

"Shut up, you fools!" their king snapped at them. The power of the Goblin King flowed out over the Labyrinth. It collided with something which had permeated the very air of the Goblin King's domain. The foreign magic coiled around Jareth's own power, consuming his power as it had begun consuming his Labyrinth. The Goblin King's eyes widened in disbelief and he redoubled his efforts against the opposing power. The foreign power reared back and met his head on once again. The collision of magic rent the air with an ear splitting crack. The Goblins cried out in pain, as did all of the Labyrinth's inhabitants below. Jareth winced. He felt his magic drain from him as the foreign power consumed it. The Goblin King broke off his attack and slowly doubled over. Its king defeated, the attacking magic returned to the Labyrinth itself. It spread itself out over the sprawling land. Jareth could feel it covering his kingdom as though it covered his own body, consuming his Labyrinth and himself as a fire would a forest.

"King!" cried the Goblins as they rushed to help Jareth. The Goblin King shook his head as they surrounded him.

"Forgive me," he breathed out harshly. The Goblins looked to one another in surprise at the Goblin King's utterance.

"King?" One ventured.

Jareth looked up and out over the Labyrinth as his kingdom tore itself apart under the influence of the foreign magic. He ground his teeth together slowly then threw his head back and let out a horrible scream of pain and rage. All around him his Goblins rushed forward as the form of the Goblin King diminished, but they were too late. The snowy owl let out a screech and opened its wings to take to the sky, shooting upward like a rocket until he was but a black speck in the distance to those Goblins who knew what they were looking at.

* * *

><p>It was an old mirror of unfinished white wood. It was supremely dusty, but its delicate beauty was apparent in spite of that. The frame was carved with delicate vines of ivy which climbed up the sides. Among the leaves and flowers little fairies peeked out. The framework artistry culminated at the top where it rose up into a relief of a much larger Fey creature whom all the smaller fairies seemed to be looking toward. It was a full body mirror, and even though it looked quite old the silver, reflective backing to the glass seemed to be in tact around the edges. Perhaps it had recently been replaced. Sarah touched the surface of the mirror with a hand and smiled. It was perfect.<p>

It was her birthday and her father had promised her a gift. He'd expected her to want something silly like make up or some form of jewelry. Wanting an antique mirror was not entirely unlike her of course, but it was still something of a surprise. Nevertheless, her father paid for the mirror and had it delivered to their house for it was far too large for them to carry home in their small car.

* * *

><p>High above the Labyrinth the owl screeched in rage as it circled. It watched the devastation of the Goblin Kingdom, unable to stop the destruction from happening. It clacked its beak in dismay and swooped through the air, rising again on a thermal.<p>

Below the Goblin city was under attack. Goblins ran through the streets, scared out of their wits, carrying chickens in their arms in an effort to save the feathery beasts as the roofs of houses collapsed. The main street cracked straight from the gate of the city to the gate of the castle. The fountain in the town square shattered sending shards of rock, clucking chickens, and screaming goblins through the air.

In the sky the owl shrieked in rage and dove and dipped through but was utterly helpless to save the poor creatures below him.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on her bed laughing at her fairy bound mirror. The room she sat in was small and cheaply, but nicely furnished. The mirror was by far the nicest, and most expensive, thing in the room, for it was the only thing she had brought to college with her from home aside from clothes of course. She had never expected college to suck up so much time, energy and, most of all, money. Still she always made time for her friends from the Labyrinth.<p>

"Was he very mad?" Sarah laughed her question and Hoggle on the other side of the mirror smiled at her mirth.

"Well he wasn't happy about it," Hoggle responded. "We had to cut all the sap out of his fur and now he's got bald patches all over."

Sarah was weak with laughter. She felt bad laughing at the misfortune of one of her friends, in this case poor Sir Didymus, but it was just too funny picturing the little dog creature in such a state as Hoggle described.

"Oh please don't tell him I laughed," Sarah begged as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't you worry none, Little Lady. He won't hear it from me," Hoggle responded. "I better go before you know who finds out I'm not doing my job."

Sarah nodded her head and waved at the mirror, "Good bye, Hoggle."

Hoggle disappeared from her mirror, leaving only her own reflection gazing back at herself. Sarah stood and closed a set of heavy curtains over the mirror. The curtains were draped over the mirror for modesty's sake. Sarah loved that she could speak with her friends whenever she wanted, but they had a way of sometimes popping in unsummoned and she was a lady after all.

* * *

><p>Jareth had an idea. His owl form dove and rose and swooped nervously high above the Labyrinth. He gathered what was left of his power after its collide with the foreign magic and his form changed once again from that of the owl to that of the Fey. The wind so high up caused his tattered white cloak to billow about his lithe form. His wild blond hair whipped about his face, but he did not seem to notice it as his sharp eyes continued to watch the destruction unfolding beneath him.<p>

He couldn't be certain that the attacking magic would not consume the power of his spell, but he had to try. He knew this was the only way to save his kingdom. A perfect crystal sphere appeared between his palms.

Now that he had left his avian form the foreign magic honed in on him. It shot upward, its roiling, amorphous shape invisible to all but him. He saw it reach up toward him, determined to swallow him whole. Jareth flung the crystal down into the maw of the beastly power. It cut through the power like light through the darkness and shot down toward the Labyrinth. There was a flash of light, so bright the Goblin King lifted an arm to shield his eyes.

When the Goblin King opened his eyes again there was nothing beneath him. Wind whistled past his ears and he knew suddenly that he was falling.

* * *

><p>"Sawah!" Roared the voice of Ludo from her bedroom. "Sawah!"<p>

Sarah threw her jacket over the back of a couch and tossed her keys into a bowl near the door. She tripped over a chair in her haste to make it to her room, tearing her stockings at the same time, not that she noticed in her haste. She scrambled to her feet again and hurried into her room where she threw aside the curtains covering the mirror, "Ludo?" The shaggy red beast and Hoggle both stood before her. There was a horrible noise coming from all around them and Sarah covered her ears. "What's going on?"

"We don't know, Sarah," Hoggle cried. Hoggle was something of a coward, which he was not ashamed to admit, Sarah knew, she had witnessed it firsthand. However, no cowardice or fear she had ever seen in him even came close to the terror she heard in his voice now. "The Labyrinth is rippin itself apart, Sarah! Jareth's flown off! The Goblins are screamin their arses off, you gotta help us, Sarah!"

"Well," Sarah thought quickly, "get everyone you can and come through the mirror, quick!"

"Alright," Hoggle nodded quickly. "We'll-"

Hoggle and Ludo disappeared. Sarah started and stared at the mirror, "Hoggle? Hoggle? Ludo!" She stepped forward. Her image had not retuned, but her friends were gone. She laid a hand upon the surface of the mirror, meaning to call out again, but the attempt ended only in a surprised scream as her hand did not meet a resistant surface but went straight through the mirror.

"Hoggle!" she called out. "Hoggle can you hear-" Her words were cut off in another scream as something grabbed her and pulled. Not having expected it, she tumbled forward and through the mirror. She shut her eyes tight, half expecting to crash into her mirror and shatter it into a hundred pieces, but she did not. Wind whipped past her ears and she opened her eyes again to see that she was falling into nothing.

* * *

><p>Note to the reader: Action chickens make everything better. Also, please review. I would like that.<p>

If it's a bit confusing, don't worry. It's only the first chapter. Explanations will be forthcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

A Game of Kings

Chapter 2

Sarah awoke to a pair of gentle hands smoothing back her hair. A figured hovered over her, smilling gently. Sarah smiled back, a bit stupidly. The woman standing over her had a lovely face, her features fine boned. Her eyes were bright and green, and her hair was long, straight and the color of spun gold. Sarah blushed and shifted uncomfortably under the woman's penetrating gaze.

"You should not move," The voice was deep and masculine and Sarah was so startled she sat straight up, her eyes wide. The man pulled away quickly and gracefully so as not to be head butted by the woman. He smiled despite the fact that the woman had completely ignored him.

"Wh-who are you?" Sarah blurted out. "Where am I?"

"You may call me Finvarra, and this," he made a grand gesture to their surroundings, "is Cnoc Meadha, my kingdom beneath the Sidhe. I welcome you."

Sarah's mouth hung open and she stared at the man for a long moment. Now that her vision was clearing she saw the small details that she had not noticed before: the hard angles of his jaw and nose and forehead, the sharpness of his eyebrows. They were such subtle things, she was certain that she could not be the only person to have ever made the mistake at first glance.

The man was simply smiling at her as she stared. The smile made her uncomfortable, however, for she felt as though he was aware of something she was not and that made her somewhat nervous. Prompted by this discomfort she finally pulled her gaze away from him to look at her surroundings. She was in a garden. The air was heavy with the heady scent of blossoming flowers and ripening fruit. The garden itself was highly organized she saw, and there were many statues in the beds of flowers, as well as one not too far from where she sat now. It was life size whereas the others seemed to be miniatures. She looked from the statue back to Finvarra and then back to the statue again. It was a statue of him.

The man stood and offered her his hand. She blushed and looked back up at him. Somehow it felt improper that this man should lower himself to helping her up from the ground. He only smiled and continued to offer her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up with amazing strength, which startled her a little.

"And what might I call you, my lovely lady?"

"Uh… My name?" she asked stupidly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she smacked a mental hand over her mental face. She shook her head, hoping to dislodge the foolishness clinging to her brain. "Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Come, Fair Sarah," the man said. "You are tired and confused. I will have a room prepared for you so that you might rest."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I still don't know where I am and there's someone I really have to find. If you could just please-"

"Do not protest, my lady. I insist," Finvarra said, cutting her off as he guided her from the garden with a firm touch on the small of her back that made Sarah go rigid. She moved along with him despite her discomfort, the firmness of his touch brooked no argument so really she did not have much of a choice. Sarah was nearly livid. She wanted to stop and give this strange man a piece of her mind, but something primal at the back of her brain sent a jolt down her spine and screamed at her not to insult her would be host. So she let him guide her from the garden and into the house-

Sarah's eyes widened as they walked along and she was forced to correct herself. This was not a house. This was some kind of palace or castle. The walls were made of roughhewn stone worked down to a smooth finish, but they were lavishly decorated with rich tapestries and bright paintings of beautiful creatures standing, dancing, and, she blushed, making love. There was a lamp situated on the wall every few steps that shed light onto whatever piece of art was nearest to it. Sarah almost wished her host would stop and allow her to examine the portraits and tapestries and furniture they passed on their way through the structure, but his touch did not relent and they never slowed. They passed rooms as well; many with open doors which seemed to be common areas for sitting and doing whatever it was rich people did in their sitting rooms. She would have loved to stop and see those as well, but the same issue remained. Finvarra's hand was on the small of her back, not quite pushing her forward, but applying just enough pressure to make her aware that moving was not a request.

They came to a set of stairs, wide enough for the pair of them to climb side by side, and they did. He lead her down another hallway and stopped before a door which opened as he reached out and touched it lightly. She marveled at this, but did not question it. The doors opened upon a room just as lovely and lavish as the halls and rooms they had passed on their way up from the garden. The bed had a canopy and was dressed in shades of white and pink. There were fresh flowers on the mantle of a large fireplace which had a fire already burning within it. There was a vanity of white wood and it was carved with images of flowers and tiny fairies, not too unlike her mirror at home. There was a table with a chair close by a window, the shutters of which were open and the white curtains drawn back.

Finvarra finally removed his hand from Sarah's back and moved to face her. He smiled in a way that made Sarah tingle in a decidedly _un_pleasant way along the back of her neck.

"I hope these quarters are to your liking," the man was saying as he gave the room a critical glance over. "They were rather hastily prepared. You will be provided with some more appropriate clothing of course," as he said this he turned his critical eye to the business skirt and blouse she was wearing. For the first time Sarah realized she was barefoot and wearing torn stockings and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Finvarra seemed to notice the change in demeanor her self-consciousness brought, for he smiled, but while Sarah was certain the smile was meant to be a reassuring, it showed too many teeth and his eyes narrowed slightly in a way that made him seem predatory. It sent a cold shiver down her back. The young woman was prepared however. Ever the consummate actress, Sarah put on her best demure smile and did a little curtsey. Finvarra seemed surprised by this but quite pleased.

"You are very generous, Sir. I am," she thought quickly, realizing that what she said next _could_ get her into quite a bit of trouble. It was simple enough to change tracks however, "very grateful for your hospitality." Finvarra moved a step closer to her and Sarah laid a hand over her heart, her eyes closing for a moment. "Forgive me," she said, "but I've just realized how tiring this has all been."

The man seemed disappointed by this but nodded and reached out to take her hand. She let him and he kissed her fingers, "Then I shall bid you good night, Fair Sarah and we shall speak again when you wake."

Sarah smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you again," she said and curtseyed once more. Finvarra inclined his head in acknowledgement and held her hand a moment too long before releasing it. He moved passed her and for a moment Sarah wondered at the sheer grace that seemed inherent in his movements. The moment was over quickly as the door closed behind him and she turned in toward the room, her brows drawn together in consternation. What was this place? Sarah hadn't the fainest clue.

That was a lie. She was actually quite certain she knew what had happened to her. That made her grumble a bit in aggravation. This was not the first time she had been pulled into a land wholly different from her own. However, the last time she had invited the change. It had been necessary. This time she wasn't entirely certain what was going on. One moment she'd been speaking with Hoggle, the next she had fallen through her mirror and into the Otherworld inhabited by the Fey, and Finvarra _was_ Fey she had no doubts about that. His beauty was too ethereal to be Human.

Sarah strode toward the vanity and pressed her hand against the mirror, "Hoggle? Hoggle I need you," she said quietly to the glass. Nothing happened. The woman frowned and took back her hand. Either she could not call him in this world or something really had gone horribly wrong in the Labyrinth. She stared at herself in the mirror, her face was pale and stricken. What if Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were all gone? She bit the inside of her lip. What did that mean? Had something happened to the Labyrinth? Had Jareth really flown away and abandoned it like Hoggle had said?

Sarah turned from the mirror and made her way to the bed, still lost in her thoughts. She sat down on the edge of the bed and wondered if it would be prudent to ask her host about the Goblin King and the Labyrinth. The frown already set upon her face deepened. There was something about Finvarra that made her cautious. Something in the way he looked at her, and touched her, that she couldn't quite put her finger on but knew she did not like. It was something predatory and possessive. She shook her head a little. No, not possessive, something that _desired_ to possess. The realization made her shudder a little, and not in a good way. It drove her to her feet and walked her across the room to make sure her door was locked. However, half way between bed and door Sarah realized that this was Finvarra's house. At the very least he would possess a key for the door, if it even had a real, physical lock to begin with. It was likely the thing was magic, just like nearly everything else in the world of the Fey.

Sarah turned back to the bed and stood just by it. Despite the way he acted toward her, he seemed too much of a gentleman to force his way into her room while she was sleeping. She took some comfort in this thought and nodded. Besides, the way Finvarra looked at her made her think that he likely enjoyed the seduction as much as the conquest. He would gain nothing by forcing himself on her in the middle of the night.

Sarah rubbed her face and sighed. Despite all her logic, she still felt on edge. She was in the home of a complete stranger and she had never spent a night in the Otherworld. Not really. She wondered if that would have some kind of effect on her. Somehow she doubted she would have dreams of gaudy ballrooms, masked dancers, and elusive Goblin Kings, so she _should_ be fine.

Without getting undressed Sarah pulled back the covers and slipped under them. The disorientation of her fall and her worries over Finvarra's motives had worn her down more than she had wanted to admit to herself. She was asleep moments after her head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>Notes to the Reader: I haven't been able to thoroughly proof read this chapter, so if you see anything confusing, mispellings, wrong words, feel free to comment on them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

To the Reader: My deepest apologies for the delay of this chapter. I lost my flash drive for a time and only found it recently.

A Game of Kings

Chapter 3

After his fall Jareth had awoken deep within a barren land devoid of trees, or flowers, or any life much more complicated or lovely than scrub grass and dried bushes. It took him a moment to recall the events that caused him to wake in such an inhospitable place, but remember he did. He scrambled to his feet, alarm marring his empyrean features. He twisted this way and that, scanning the landscape around him in search of something. For a moment he lost hope, his heart nearly giving in to despair, but as he turned around once more his sharp eyes caught a glint of light off an object not too far in the distance. He ran toward it, heedless of the gracelessness of his form which tiredness brought on him. In this moment he had no pride, he did not care for anything other than reaching the bauble which glinted on the ground. He fell to one knee by the crystal orb and scooped it up. For a moment he gazed into its depths, then clutched it to his chest, his eyes shut and brows angled together in pain and relief.

Jareth rose carefully from his kneeled position and hid the crystal away on his person for safe keeping. His power was too weak now for him to hide it magically as he would have done otherwise. In spite of that, he now adopted a stance of regal aloofness. His back straight and his head held high. He had been attacked, but he was not defeated, not yet. He only needed to be out of the barren wasteland where his Labyrinth had once been, to regroup and find out what had happened to his Kingdom.

And so the King of the Labyrinth began walking to the east, toward the forests of Annwn to meet with his people and find out if any of them had suffered a similar encounter.

He did not get far before he felt it, the familiar tug of power that was his, and yet not his. The power of the labyrinth his magic had breathed life into. His blood rose in ecstasy. Somewhere, somehow, there existed a sliver of the Labyrinth's power, his power. It should be impossible but it was out there, calling him to it like a siren's song. He knew the direction in which it lay. West. West. The exact opposite direction he wanted to go. West out of the land of Annwn toward Tír na nÓg where the Daoine Sidhe lived.

What the bloody hell were his magicks doing with the Daoine Sidhe? Unless…

Jareth growled and turned sharply to face the west, staring toward the lands of Tír na nÓg as though the heat of his gaze could tear those wretched lands apart. Red swam in the Goblin King's vision, but he was determined to keep his head, and it was with great effort that he turned his attention back toward the east. In the east lay Annwn. In the east lay familiar forests, familiar magic, safety, and rest which he would need if he were ultimately to travel westward. His hand strayed to the place where he'd hidden the crystal and he began walking. He found that every step away he took made him feel like his heart was breaking just that much more, but he was Jareth, the Goblin King. A little heartbreak to him was nothing new and nothing that could not be pushed passed.

The Goblin King walked east across the dusty plains, sucked dry of their magic, into the forests of Annwn. As he entered the forest he saw a light in the distance. He knew it for what it was and moved toward it. It wasn't too long before the light began to move slowly away, enticing him to follow it. The light was one of the Ellyllon called an Ellylland, a fairy which took amusement in leading weary travelers astray.

"Cease your little game," he called out, "and take me to Mab, the Goblin King demands this of you."

The little ball of light seemed to hover in uncertainty. Finally it winked in and out a few times, as if in agreement with the Goblin King's demand, and began floating away in a different direction. Jareth followed the ball of light which was soon joined by other little lights as they traveled deeper into the forest. Other Ellyllon peeked out at him from the leaves of the trees, from the hollows of logs, or from beneath the wide caps of the mushrooms they so loved to eat. Jareth ignored them all as he walked deeper into the heart of their tiny kingdom.

Finally the fairy light stopped before an old tree with a large hollow. There stood the tiny queen of the Ellyllon, her hands on her hips. She wore a tiny dress of flower petals, lovely and elegant. Her slippers were carved from acorn wood and her hair was the color of spun gold and seemed to float around her of its own accord.

"King Jareth," she intoned in a rich, lovely little voice. "What brings you to my forest? Please tell me you've not brought your goblins with you."

"My goblins are always with me, Queen Mab," Jareth responded. He spoke quietly so as not to overwhelm the small queen with his powerful voice. "But rest assured this time you shall not see them."

"I will hold you to your word. So if not to pluck our wings or poison our air, why is it you have come, Goblin King?"

"My purpose here depends entirely on your answer a question I must ask. Have you sensed, or been attacked, by a strange and foreign magic, Mab?"

The fairy queen thought for a moment before shaking her head slightly, "Nope. Nothing like that has happened. Things are as they have always been. Why? Did something happen, Jareth?" The fairy queen seemed almost as though she were concerned about Jareth's well being, but there was a glint in her eyes which made the Goblin King sneer slightly. The Ellyllon were not well treated in the Labyrinth, and Jareth was certain Mab would like nothing better than to hear the Goblins had received their just desserts.

"Mab," Jareth began, his tone tight but diplomatic, "I know we've not always gotten along. My goblins and your fairies have been quite at odds for quite some time. But both you and I know that we serve a purpose in this world as well as the Other."

The little queen's brow furrowed. Diplomacy was very unlike Jareth, as was pleading, which was very much what this was beginning to sound like, "What has happened?" she asked again. Now her tone was genuine.

Jareth's expression became tight and angry and, the queen saw, pained, "Something attacked my labyrinth. It was either a spell, or a power someone controlled directly. It was," Jareth made a face and spat out, "_greater_ than my own. I was unable to defend my kingdom."

Now the Fairy Queen's face registered alarm. She held out her hands as though to comfort the Goblin King, "Jareth, I am sorry. I did not know."

"I saved what I could," Jareth continued, "but the damage is done and I had to abandon the boarder land."

"But, without the Labyrinth Annwn is without her defenses!"

Jareth nodded, "Precisely. I believe I know where to go to find out who was behind this attack. All I can say for now is that it is one among the Daoine Sidhe."

"How can you be certain," the Fairy Queen asked warily.

"As I was leaving my lands I felt pulled back toward the west. The power of the Labyrinth is calling to me from the lands of Tir na nOg."

The Fairy Queen puffed up in anger, "How _dare_ they?"

"I do not know how," Jareth continued. "I was certain that I had sealed away the Labyrinth in its entirety when I saved it from the power trying to consume it, but there is a sliver of its power out there, calling to me like a beacon in the night. This is why I am here: to warn you that Annwn is vulnerable, to tell you to protect yourself and pass the message to every kingdom within Annwn, and to ask you to allow me to rest here so that I may recover my strength and travel to Tir na nOg to take back the power of the Labyrinth from those that would steal it."

Jareth was barely done speaking before the Fairy Queen was nodding and motioning to her attendants, "Go," she said in her tiny, commanding voice, "send a courier to each of the kingdoms and to the High King. Tell them all that Jareth has been forced to seal away the Labyrinth and so we must fortify our kingdoms," She turned to another. "Go and prepare a place for our guest. Make sure it is large enough for him. No tricks. This is an important matter," The attendants nodded and set their little wings buzzing to take off in two different directions. The Fairy Queen turned back to Jareth,

"You may stay as long as you need to, Goblin King, but I pray it will not be too long. You must restore the Labyrinth to protect Annwn from the dogs of Tir na nOg. You will need to cross the waters to get to the lands of the west. I shall send a message to the Gwragedd. Perhaps they can locate one of the Cefftk Dwr for you to ride across the waters."

Jareth nodded and bowed graciously before the tiny queen, "I am forever grateful, Mab."

"You can pay me back by telling your Goblins to stop plucking the wings of my faeries," The little queen replied. Then she smiled, "My attendants shall guide you to your resting place, Jareth. We will have word back from the other Kingdoms by morning."

Jareth bowed again as the Queen's attendants fluttered back to show him the way to the place they had prepared for him. The Fairy Queen curtsied and Jareth straightened to follow the Ellyllon away. What the little fairies had prepared for him was little more than a grassy patch of bare ground and a pillow of buckwheat chaff. However, that was more than enough for the Goblin King who was not prone to opulence except perhaps in his choice of wardrobe. He nodded his thanks to the Ellyllon who tittered at him and made moony eyes. Jareth was not so preoccupied that his ego could not be persuaded by the flittering little fairies, and so it was with a heavy but grateful heart that he began to sing for the persuasive Ellyllon. The song was sad, but beautiful, and it filled the tiny forest kingdom of the Ellyllon, attracting many of the inhabitants to the small glade to hear him. Even the Fairy Queen quietly watched from the tops of the trees, resting in her little acorn chariot.

And so the night passed into early dawn, and the Goblin King had been without his Kingdom for a full day, and yet he was comforted by the willing ears and hearts of the Ellyllon. As he sang to them he swore to himself he would restore his labyrinth and reclaim safety for the lands of Annwn.


	4. Chapter 4

A Game of Kings

Chapter 4

Jareth had thought to sleep restlessly that night, but after his impromptu performance for the Ellyllon he had found himself able to sleep soundly. Whether this was an effect of the fairies or simply a product of how worn he was from all that had happened, he was unsure. The next morning he rose rested in body if not in spirit. Power had returned to him, but not fully. There was a part of his power which existed only in conjunction with the Labyrinth. It gave the Labyrinth life and magic of its own, kept the inhabitants safe, and allowed him to travel its corridors at will. When he had sealed away his labyrinth so too had he sealed away part of his power, and he felt the loss keenly. Out there, though, somewhere in the lands of the Daoine Sidhe a sliver of his power existed outside of the seal, and he was going to retrieve it.

True to her word, the Queen of the Fairies had contacted the Gwragedd, golden haired lake maidens, a family of which lived in a lake not too far from the place where the Goblin King had bedded down for the night. She had come to him soon after he rose, riding in her acorn chariot, and told him to follow her. She seemed to think it best that he make his plea to the Lake Maidens in person.

So now Jareth walked through the cool forest toward a glitter of water he could just barely make out in the distance between the trees. The Faerie Queen was riding along at his side.

"My messengers should have reached the other kingdoms by now," she was saying. "All of Annwn will know of the danger we may be in and hopefully they will fortify their kingdoms against magical attacks."

Jareth nodded at the words of the Fairy Queen but said nothing. As far as the Fairy Queen was concerned he did not need to. She understood the expression on his face. He was not angry, she could see that, he was beyond anger now in that cold distant place where anger turned to ice in the heart. He was determined and ready to do whatever it took to protect the land of Annwn.

As they approached it, the lake stretched out before them so far the shore of the other side was not visible. In the shallows of the water waited three young women, their hair was the color of sunshine and their eyes the color of the murky deep. They wore gowns that seemed to fall from their lithe and willowy forms like the very water from which they had risen. As Jareth and the Fairy Queen approached the women smiled gently, their sorrow for the loss of the Goblin King apparent in their faces. Jareth's ire rose. He did not want the pity of the Gwragged. However, he stamped down his indignation because whether or not he _wanted_ it did not matter. He _needed_ their help. Otherwise, he would never be able to cross the waters to Tír na nÓg. He was too weak yet to change into the form of the white owl which could easily fly him to the Daoine Sidhe.

"Greetings, Jareth, King," Said one of the maidens. "We have heard news of the Labyrinth and grieve with you for its loss."

"The Labyrinth is not lost," Jareth corrected the woman though he kept his voice measured. "It can be restored if I am able to confront the one whose power tried to destroy it."

"Such a power must be great indeed, to challenge the Labyrinth, and your power now is heft in twain by the loss of the Labyrinth."

Jareth bristled. He knew very well the state of his power, but knowing and hearing the truth spoken were two different things. Hearing it made it real, made the task of retrieving it daunting. Jareth's expression hardened. Then there was the question of how they knew. Very few knew of the Goblin King's intimate connection to the Labyrinth. The Fairy Queen certainly had not, which was apparent by the look of confusion on her tiny features.

"You need not be so surprised," The woman said. "The water gives us insight. You should know that. We hear and know all that the water hears and knows. The water of your Labyrinth is drawn from deep beneath the earth, a place which feeds our waters as well. We know the secrets the wellspring keeps. But do not be alarmed, we do not speak of such things with those who need not know."

"If you know so much then you know what it is I need," Jareth bit out, his temper getting the better of him and yet he was un-contrite.

Queen Mab's expression grew alarmed and she looked to the Lake Maidens with fright, but the leader of the Gwragedd showed no offense.

"So like your Goblins in so many ways, Jareth King," she said with sad amusement. She twisted ever so slightly at the waist and made a beckoning motion with one hand. The simple grace of her movements was so lovely it was almost painful to look upon and made the Faerie Queen grow green with envy, but the Goblin King was too fixated on his task to notice or care. He stared at the water with a deep intensity as a fourth Lake Maiden rose to break the surface. She guided the imposing form of a creature that stood twice her height. Its eyes roved in their sockets, settling now here now there. It tossed its head and shied from the woman and strained to go back to the depths of the lake, but the Lake Maiden's hold on the bridle was stronger than her diminutive form made her seem.

The creature was like a horse, indeed as it rose from the water it seemed to transform slowly from its natural shape into one which more closely resembled the animal the otherworld knew as a horse. As it left the water completely its murky blue-green coat turned white and brown and its weedy mane turned to black hair. The only thing about its appearance which did not change was its wild eyes which focused on Jareth as if knowing his intent and challenging him to go through with it. This was a Cefftk Dwr, a water horse which took great pleasure in luring humans to take to its back only to bolt into a wide river or vast lake in order to steal their lives beneath the water's surface. This was the only creature in Annwn that could carry Jareth quickly and _safely_ over the water which separated Annwn from Tír na nÓg, and it looked ready and willing to kill him as it had undoubtedly done to so many humans.

Jareth was undaunted.

"This Cefftk Dwr will carry you to the shores of Tír na nÓg," said the leader of the lake maidens. The fourth Gweragedd leading the Cefftk Dwr approached Jareth. The Goblin King took the reins just under the Cefftk Dwr's chin. It tried to toss its head but Jareth kept a firm hold. "Whether or not he will wait for you on the shore is up to him." The animal pulled its lips back from its teeth in a strange equine parody of a grin.

"I understand," Jareth responded. He did not respond to the Cefftk Dwr's baiting and the animal whickered its annoyance.

"Safe journey to you, Jareth King," the lake maiden bade. "The safety and fate of us all rests in your hands."

Jareth moved the reins over the Cefftk Dwr's head and lightly leaped up onto the animal's back. The Cefftk Dwr bucked once and pranced irritably beneath the Goblin King but Jareth refused to let the stubborn animal rattle his resolve and remained firmly planted on its back. The Cefftk Dwr begrudgingly calmed and stilled its erratic movements.

The acorn chariot of the Fairy Queen rose to eye level of Jareth and she spoke, "I will accompany you to the edge of my kingdom, Jareth, but I dare venture no further."

"I would not ask you for even that much," The Goblin King responded. "You must stay and guard the Ellyllon Kingdom. It is your forest now which stands between the Daoine Sidhe and the rest of Annwn. Return to your court and wait for the return of the Labyrinth. I will not fail Annwn or the High King."

"I know you shall not," The Fairy Queen responded, conviction burning in her eyes, kindled by Jareth's words. "Good luck, Jareth."

Jareth nodded sharply and spurred the Cefftk Dwr. The animal reared and leaped forward, carrying the Goblin King away to the west, out of Annwn and toward Tír na nÓg.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up feeling groggy. Her dreams had been fraught with images of the Labyrinth, the faces of her friends, and the beating wings of a snowy white owl. She lay there for a moment, enveloped by the lavishly soft comforter, sheet, and pillows of the unfamiliar bed, and let the images dance through her head. What had happened to her friends and the labyrinth? Why had the Goblin King abandoned it? Where was she exactly?<p>

These were the thoughts that had brought on the dreams that circled her mind like a powerful maelstrom.

The woman let out a sigh of frustration and pushed back the thick duvet that covered her. She slipped out of the bed and yelped slightly as she dropped from the high bed to the floor. She landed with a slight arch, like a startled cat, and looked around as if making sure no one had seen her, then berated herself for her silliness and straightened up.

The light in the room was dim and she thought it must be very early morning. She wasn't certain what Faeries did for light exactly so she wandered across the room to see if she could find a candle or lamp. She passed the vanity in her searched and caught sight of herself from the corner of her eye as she did. She back pedaled and turned to face the mirror fully.

She did not look gorgeous. Who does at six in the morning? Her dark brown hair was puffed up and tangled. She looked lifelessly pale and here were pressure lines on her face from the pillow.

"Ew," she said accusatorily to her reflection and scrubbed at the crusties in her eyes. She ran her fingers back through her sleep tousled hair and wondered where she should go to have a shower.

The door suddenly opened and a clear, upbeat voice chimed, "Goodmarning!"

Sarah jumped in surprise and whirled around, letting out a short scream as she did. The girl in the door jumped a little and yelped and the two stared at each other for a moment, both flushing red.

"Ay'm sorry to have startled ye, Miss," the woman said. Her voice was contrite, but chipper and melodic. Her accent was familiar, kind of Irish. Finvarra's, Sarah realized, was similar, but not as heavy. In her hands the maid carried a silver tray which she lifted a little to show Sarah, "Ay've just brought ye some lunch hayr. Ayf ay may," With that the woman walked into the room.

"Lunch?" Sarah questioned.

The woman set the tray down on the table which stood a few paces in from the door, "Aye. Ayts a bit passed actually," She replied. She swiftly walked across the room to the window and snatched the drapes open. Bright sunlight streamed in from the outside and Sarah lifted a hand to protect her eyes from the sudden light.

"Geeze. I was thinking it was still morning!"

The woman chuckled and shook her head. She moved back to the table and removed the cover from the plate on the tray.

"Hope ye layke a good stew," The woman said, placing the cover off to one side. She moved to the bed and began making it up.

"Uh, sure," Sarah responded, turning as the woman passed her. "Thanks. What's your name?"

The woman looked up, she seemed a little surprised, "Me? May name's Decla, but don't ye worry yerself about may. Ye go ahead an' eat. Te master will want to see you now you're up." She turned back to the bed and gave the duvet a sharp tug to make sure it was straight. Then she went to the armoire and opened it.

"Do you mean Finvarra?" Sarah asked, seating herself at the table. She eyed the food, recalling what had happened to her the last time she had eaten food of the Faerie realm. The peach had been be-spelled by the Goblin King of course, but Sarah had educated herself since then, and stories like 'Hades and Persephone' existed for a reason, to ward folks away from eating food of the Otherworld.

As Sarah contemplated her food the maid hesitated visibly. Sarah did not notice however, and the maid recollected herself and went back to her task of pulling several dresses from the closet, "Ayf tat ays what te master told ye to call haym ten yes."

Sarah looked up, "What do you mean, 'told' me? Who is he?"

"Te master of Knockmaa has many names, but who hay ays, ays a layttle more difficult."

"What do you mean? He's the king, right?"

The woman shook her head and held the dresses tightly against her waist, "Hay's not just te king of Knockmaa. Hay ays te High King of te Daoine Sidhe. All te kings of te sidhe call him King."

"Oh," Sarah said. That was all she could think of to say. Except that the word 'crap' was running through her brain like a mantra. She had had her fill of Faerie kings the first time around and Finvarra had already put on edge. Now she found she was dealing with not just a king but a King of kings. Crap.

The maid looked down at the dresses in her arms and started slightly, "Oh! Here," She maneuvered the dresses in her arms to hold them apart slightly. "What would ye layke to wear?"

Sarah looked down at the dresses. They were simple but elegant gowns in materials and colours fit for a lady. Sarah was at a loss. It wasn't that she wasn't used to the types of dresses, she certainly was used to them being a thespian and all. It was more that she was in the Otherworld, the world beneath her own, and in that world she had no idea where she was. Her own clothes were something familiar that gave her a sense of safety. They were like a shield against the strangeness that surrounded her.

The maid seemed to see Sarah's hesitance and turned to lay the dresses out on the bed, all but the dark green gown which she turned back to Sarah with.

"Ayf ye please, Miss tis gown would look pure well on ye."

Sarah was still visibly hesitant. The green dress that Decla held out to Sarah would complement and bring out her eyes, she knew. Sarah had a keen eye for colors and forms; she had to since she worked on stage. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply and quickly.

"If I'm going to play the part I should look the part right?" She asked suddenly. Decla looked confused which made Sarah smile and shake her head. "Don't worry about it. That one's great. Thanks."

The maid nodded and turned away. She laid the dress out on the bed and began gathering up the other dresses to put back into the armoire, "Ay'll call down an' have a bath readied for ye, Miss. Ye just eat yer lunch."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the table. She had hardened her resolve on one thing. Now she wasn't certain what to do with the next. She smiled tightly and turned to the table.

"One obstacle at a time."


End file.
